Blood Play
by Trunchbull
Summary: Satsuki and Ryuko play a little bondage game with their Kamui present.


**Rating:** R

**Characters/Pairings:** Ryuko/Satsuki, minor Ryuko/Senketsu

**Warnings:** Bondage, light blood

**Summary:** Satsuki and Ryuko play a little bondage game with their Kamui present. My first fic, so go easy on me because it's crap. Filler for my own prompt. You can find an art fill at: the-chokey. tumblr dotcom /post/73299852973/.

Two sets of eyes stared at the dominant gaze above them, belonging only to Satsuki herself. Her weight shifted comfortably on the thighs beneath her as her fingers traced delicate patterns on the revealed skin.

White latex danced with red in the dim room undisturbed, both enemy in colour, and competent in play. The glow of a set of lights outside of the large window lit the room enough to see two forms moving, one a dominant figure, the other melding into a pile of pillows. It was clear who was in control here.

Ryuko twitched, the subtle touches missing some of the open cuts that Satsuki had left in their session. The skin surrounding it was tender, though, and when her touch lingered too close, the sharp pain reminded her that this was not a game between Satsuki and her alone.

She was still wearing Senketsu beneath the red rubber straightjacket that bound her form tightly. Satuski considered this just another level to step into, and while Ryuko was enjoying the feel of a tight suit, the squeezing that Senketsu had been doing was starting to become uncomfortable. She felt hot, and heavy, the latex leaving no room to breathe. She could overheat too fast if this lasted too long.

"I'm sure Senketsu would _love _to come out and play, wouldn't he?" the quiet voice broke an unsure silence, and Ryuko's eyes focused once more on the mistress hovering over her. One of her unoccupied hands stroked over Senketsu, down until she reached Ryuko's bare stomach. Her fingers fluttered there, sampling the smooth skin there while putting some pressure on that area. "I bet he's so tight…"

Ryuko licked her lips shakily at that last comment, all too aware of how Senketsu was strangling her. As she was wearing a straightjacket, she was unable to transform with Senketsu. Her arms were bound in front of her, and her legs were encased in that rubber, with the only skin showing being her stomach and the inside of her thighs. Senketsu himself was revealed in the area that would normally reveal her breasts, but was covered up by the Kamui. Two holes on the sides of her arms also revealed his sleeves, and the remnants of her own blood could be seen smeared there. With her body so confined, it would be impossible to synchronize. Because of this, Senketsu wasn't able to relieve himself normally—compressing into a different form—and was forced to constrict as a way to lift some of the pent up energy. The blood that Satsuki was 'feeding' him was torture.

"Wanting to be relieved of the pressure as much as your skin does." She could feel the fingers on her thigh slide too close to the junction in between, causing her muscles to tighten in anticipation of what she knew was to come. "Unable to use that blood for its purpose."

Closer and closer, and Ryuko was burning up. She tried to buck her hips up for more contact, but Satsuki's body weighed her down. Her heel kicked at the covers on the bed as she glared back up into Satsuki's face. The dribbling cut on her face burned more intensely. "Hahh, Satsuki, I—"

But instead of the intimate touch she needed, the touch moved away. A whine of disappointment was the only sign of her frustration at this point.

Satsuki stared coldly at her, though her eyes glinted with mirth. "I didn't say you could speak yet."

With a resounding crack, Satsuki slapped the inside of her thigh.

Ryuko choked out a cry. The palm lit up the nerves there that were sensitized by Satsuki's clawing at them, and when rubber came in contact with multiple cuts, it sent confusing signals. She jerked her thigh away, but as soon as she did, that dominating hand grabbed at the skin there with an iron grip, irritating the cuts even more and causing Ryuko to hiss in pain. She could feel the nails starting to dig into her skin once more, slicing and opening up yet another cut, closer to her nether regions.

Something swabbed at the now-bleeding area, and moments later, Ryuko was presented with two blood-stained fingers that looked ready to drip at any moment. The amount they contained was heavier than normal, and Ryuko suspected that this blood wasn't for her eyes. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Satsuki's attention focused strongly on the wide eye of Senketsu adorning her breast. Normally Satsuki would catch Senketsu off guard when she went to spill blood on him and thus causing him to react, but it seemed that wasn't the case this time.

"As much as Junketsu would love to, he dares not constrict unless I command." Junketsu was present, too. Ryuko could see his eyes observing the scene with a cold, calculating gaze. She wondered briefly what could be running through the Kamui's mind, and if it were talking to Satsuki, whispering dirty, lewd things to his mistress as she conducted her activities. She wondered if it turned her on… Or if he knew that it would bring on a punishment afterwards for distracting her, would he be into that? Ryuko's breath caught and she bit her lip at the thought, chewing idly as she watched the scene play out before her.

Senketsu began to tremble on her form at the sight of the blood coating the white fingertips. His pupil contracted, knowing what would happen and yet completely powerless to stop it, despite his confidence in what power he did have originally. Satsuki's prowess for _this _type of torture was far more exciting than he originally anticipated.

He hadn't expected he'd be this involved in their game, nor for it to be this erotic in nature. At the will of what he once considered an enemy, who now had the power to decide whether to make him lose control or not. The thought of it made his threads unintendedly tighten closer together, all too conscious about what would happen seconds later.

Satsuki barely wiggled her fingers and gravity took care of the rest. Drops of blood—Ryuko's blood—settled on Senketsu's cloth, and the _need_ to feed off of it consumed him. He tried resisting it early on in the game, but he found it more of a relief, if anything, to accept the blood. It sunk into his fibers, coursing through his systems, and triggering the urge to transform.

However, nothing happened. He couldn't transform, not when he was bound like this. It conflicted with what he was designed to do, and the confusion clouded his ability to think. He clenched nearly instantaneously, hugging Ryuko's frame with enough force to cut off her circulation. A low moan came from him. It felt good to squeeze, satisfying, even. Warnings of this being dangerous to Ryuko hung at the back of his mind, though. It wouldn't do to kill her.

Right now, though, he needed this.

Ryuko arched off of the bed, squealing with what little air she had. She hadn't expected him to tighten this much; it was painful. Eyes clenched shut, her hair becoming a clingy mess on her face, her lips parted to mouth expletives. She could feel him crushing her breasts to her form, and pinching her groin and causing her to rub her legs together to try to alleviate some of that…pressure. The only issue standing in the way being Satsuki.

She felt a hand on her cheek, touching the wound that had managed to leak down her neck uninhibited. She opened her eyes just in time to see a tongue dart out of Satsuki's mouth and wet her lips. That meant she was uncertain. But what about in this situation?

A thumb pressed against her lips distracted that train of thought though, asking permission to enter. Ryuko accepted it, taking the rubber into her mouth and sucking on it. She tasted the salty iron of her own essence. Her eyelids fluttered at this intimate act, though it was somewhat ruined by what separated her from tasting Satsuki's skin.

After a moment of silence, Satsuki leaned forward. "I have that power you crave." Her long hair tickled Ryuko's face as she came down on her. A wet tongue licked at her cut and the blood there, tracing up her jaw and across her face. It burned when she did, but Ryuko didn't mind. Lips replaced the nibbled fingers.

"The power to control your Kamui." She could feel those lips brushing against her, tempting, almost asking, though she knew that Satsuki would never ask. Satuski claimed what she wanted and what she owned. Senketsu would not be her true master tonight. Tonight, her entire being belonged to her mistress, who sealed their lips together with a mix of blood and spit.


End file.
